The invention relates to an adjusting device for a charging device, in particular for an exhaust gas turbocharger.
WO 2007/093407 A1 discloses a turbocharger with variable turbine geometry, which includes a turbine casing with a supply duct for the exhaust gases, a turbine rotor which is rotatably supported in the turbine casing, and a guide baffle which surrounds the turbine rotor and which comprises a vane support ring, including a plurality of guide vanes, each with a vane shaft which is supported in the vane support ring. An adjusting ring is operatively connected to the guide vanes via associated vane levers which are attached at one end of the vane shafts. Each vane lever comprises a lever head at the other end, which is accommodated in an associated engaging recess of the adjusting ring. Thereby, each vane shaft is constructed asymmetrically and comprises an arc segment-shaped bearing lug at only one side of a center portion, which is disposed in the same plane as the lever head.
This turbocharger has undesirably high gap losses which have a negative impact on the operational efficiency of the turbocharger.
It is therefore the principle object of the present invention to provide an adjusting device for a charging device, which allows a more efficient operation.